Printed paperboard cartons are often used to package pharmaceutical containers. Once opened the cartons have to be disposed of, thereby placing a burden on the environment. The containers often provide the package circular (professional or patient literature) in a folded strip that is glued to the cap or side of the bottle. When the package circular is detached for reading, there is no way to reattach it to the container.